


Deliciously Prohibited (SebaClaude)

by Lex06



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Bottom Sebastian, Dom Claude, M/M, Minor Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive, Seme Claude Faustus, Sub Sebastian, Uke Sebastian Michaelis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8444500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lex06/pseuds/Lex06
Summary: Sebastian Michaelis belonged to him. He'd be damned if he let anyone take him away. Not even the shitty brat he served could make him kill his one true love.Claude was above such a thing.





	

* * *

 

"C-claude." Sebastian panted under me, his eyes nearly closed and screaming lust.

"That's right Sebastian. I am Claude."

"Goddamnit Claude, _hurry_."

I smirked, gently tracing the outer ring of his hole with my throbbing member. "Impatient now, are we?"

A soft pink glow was visible through the small open are between his eyelids. I teased him more until I myself couldn't bear it any longer. I bent down and traced a line up the side of his neck, satisfied by the low moan that passed through his lips. He mouthed the word 'fuck' with his eyes screwed together. _Gladly_ , I thought, pushing into him, drawing out a startled but pleasured moan from the beautiful man below me. How he had come to love me back, I had no idea, but I was glad. When I confessed all I could think about was the rejection I was expecting. I certainly didn't expect him to blush, look down slightly and quietly say that he felt the same way. He really was one of a kind.

I began to thrust in and out of him, drowning in his soft moans. God, if our masters found out they'd have our heads.

I decided to not think about meals, but focus on the writhing mess below him.

He licked his lips and opened his mouth, as if to say something but no sound came out. I maintained my steady thrusts as I bent down and put my lips to his ear. "What is it?" I managed to get the words out without the interruption of a moan, he felt so good.

"I-If you d-don't hurry up," He could barely get his words out through his pants. He gasped as I gave a particularly hard thrust, smiling to myself, "I'll k-kill you next time my master... mmh... asks me to!" 

I chuckled, slowly dragging my tongue across his bottom lip before sucking on it. I pulled away slightly. "Is that a threat?"

He nodded hastily, despite the obvious struggle it was for him to make any movements of his own. I stroked his hair with one hand, still supporting myself with my other, as I bent down one last time for a long, lingering kiss and obeyed. I groaned against his lips as he tried his best to thrust his hips up to meet my frantic thrusts. All control was gone as a feeling of unbearable ecstasy overcame me. His mouth opened wide as he came, moaning as his cum landed on my bare chest. I growled as I followed shortly after, leaving the two of us practically _dripping_ with ecstasy.

I pulled out gently, laying down beside him and wrapping an arm around him.

"Mmh, you son of a bitch you were so rough." Sebastian whined, burying his head into my chest, as if to wrap my warmth around himself.

"I'm not sorry at all. I fucking love you so much."

I felt him smile against me chest. 

"Me too."

~~~

"That's it Claude, kill him!"

I kept my face blank, wishing nothing but cold blooded murder as I looked at my master. "No."

Sebastian froze, shaking his head rapidly from behind his own little lord. I sighed internally, he didn't want me to get into trouble, how sweet.

It seemed to take a moment for my words to register in Alois Trancy's mind. "You what?" He eventually said, quietly.

"I refuse to kill Sebastian."

This time it was Ciel Phantomhive who spoke. "Since when did you call Sebastian by his name?"

I looked at Sebastian, a silent question in my eyes. He nodded. Ciel watched the exchange with an emotion flickering in his eyes.

"Since we were in love."

There was a long moment of silence, the only sound being the gentle footsteps of my lover as he walked to me, to stand next to me. 

"Sebastian." Ciel's voice was cold, colder than usual that is.

"Does he speak the truth?"

Alois watched, a slight amused glint sparking in his eye. Well at least someone was having fun here.

Sebastian nodded, "Yes, my lord."

"Sebastian..." The same emotion as before flared in his eyes, this time without the slightest amount of doubt. _Jealousy_. "Don't lie to me Sebastian. You're my butler! You can't lie!"

"I- I apologise my lord, I speak the truth and only the truth to you." He placed a hand to his chest and bowed down to the boy, a pained expression in his eye. 

I felt bad. I knew how Sebastian felt for Ciel, and he hated Ciel to feel this way. 

"Sebastian..." His voice was quiet.

"Young master, I'm so sor-"

"No. It's fine. It's absolutely okay. Be with him. Why would I care?" And with that, the boy turned away.

"Told you Ciel." Alois said, crossing his arms, seeming to ignore me entirely.

"Yeah, you were right, they did get together." There was an elongated pause. "Kind of a little too long considering the fact that we've been trying to hook them up for at least a year and a half."

Me and Sebastian exchanged glances.

"My lord..." 

"My highness..."

Ciel turned to us, a spark in his eye, "Yeah, sure, I was a little jealous that Sebastian has someone of more importance to him than me, but I only had a small crush on him anyway, it is the sad little brat I have grown to love. Besides, shouldn't you be glad we stayed quiet as you fucked in the room above us, thinking we couldn't hear?"

My face flared, as did Sebastian's.

Alois laughed and wrapped an arm around Ciel's shoulders, happily, and stuck out his tongue. "Claude~ I order you to have the day off with Ciel's butler, me and Ciel have to go see Lizzy and Sieglinde, we have a double date!" 

Ciel groaned, obviously liking the fact that Alois was so close to him, but desperately attempted to hide it.

I nodded as Sebastian smiled besides me. "Come on Claude~ smile, we have nothing to worry about anymore."

And smile I did.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfiction! I love Sebastian both top and bottom so this was fun. Sebastian's pretty cute, huh?
> 
> ~Lex


End file.
